MP 44
The MP 44 is a German assault rifle available in Hidden & Dangerous and Hidden & Dangerous 2. Description Essentially a combination of a submachine gun, a light machine gun, and a rifle, the MP 44 was the world's first assault rifle. It fired the the special German 7.92 x 33 mm Kurz cartridge, meaning the MP 44 is slightly less powerful than other German rifles that use the standard German 7.92 x 57 mm cartridge. The MP 44 design uses elements from the German MP 40 submachine gun, giving a rapid RPM of 500 rounds per minute and making it suitable for close quarters combat. Elements of the Karabiner 98K and Gewehr 43 give it the range and accuracy of a rifle, and elements of the Czech ZB26 give it the ability to lay down an effective base of fire comparable to that of a light machine gun. The only disadvantages of the MP 44 is it's weight and the strength of the joint where the stock is attached. Also, because no fore stock is attached, the operator is forced hold the weapon by the magazine, as with the MP 40, and can easily burn their hands. History The MP 44 was manufactured by Haenel in 1944, but had actually come into being in 1942, and was originally designed as the Mkb 42, or Machinenkarabiner 42. Haenel's prototypes were successful, but production was stalled until 1943, when it was finally produced as the MP 43. The MP 43 was first used in combat by the Waffen-SS at the battle of Kursk. It proved to be one the most proficient German production weapons, and in 1944, a new design, the StG 44, or Sturmgewehr 44 came into production. The weapon was originally designated as "MP" in order to make Hitler think the weapon was a submachine gun, as he deemed the 7.92 x 33 mm Kurz round to weak for any German rifle, however, after testing the weapon himself, Hitler was convinced of it's superiority, and authorized it's production. The StG 44, also known as the MP 44, saw extensive use throughout the last two years of World War II. In 1945, a replacement, the StG 45 was being designed, but only ten prototypes were ever produced. In Game Hidden & Dangerous 2 The MP 44 first appears during Operation Overlord - Blade Dancer. It can first be encountered being used by the German sniper in the window of the third floor of the building on the right at the start of the mission. Another is being used by a second German sniper on the second floor of the hotel on the left hand side of the square facing the bank. Another is also being used by another German soldier in the square. during the defense of the bank, another MP 44 is being used by a German field commander somewhere in the square. During Operation Liberator - Mole In The Hole, an MP 44 can be found in the crate near the MG 42 at the start of the mission. It is an optional objective to acquire this weapon. Another MP 44 is being used by a German soldier on the roof of one of the train carriages. During the following mission, an MP 44 can be found being used by a German SS trooper at the front of the shed at the saw mill near the Villa Lhota. During the final mission of Hidden & Dangerous 2, an MP 44 is being used by an SS trooper near the entrance of the bunker. Another MP 44 is being used by the machine gunner on the left hand side of the bunker. Another two SS troopers, both near the back of the bunker, are also armed with MP 44s. Trivia *The MP 44 is correctly designated the StG 44, and the term 'MP' is only used in the game due to it's relation to the earlier MP 43. *Like the MP 40, the MP 44 is correctly held beneath the barrel, and not by the magazine, as this unsettled the magazine and could possibly jam the weapon. Appearances Hidden & Dangerous 2 *Operation Overlord - Blade Dancer *Operation Liberator - Mole In The Hole *Operation Liberator - Business *Operation Liberator - Final Show-Down Gallery Hidden & Dangerous 2 MP 44 reloading (Iceberg).jpg|Reloading the MP 44. MP 44 ironsights (Iceberg).jpg|The MP 44's ironsights. MP 44 and ammunition (Iceberg).jpg|The MP 44 and ammunition. MP 44 (Iceberg).jpg|Holding the MP 44. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:German Weapons Category:German Heavy Weapons Category:German Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Hidden & Dangerous Category:Weapons of Hidden & Dangerous 2